Kankuro My brother
by Shubaltz Crazist
Summary: Dad would be proud. She smiled. He really would. Read and find out. SC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Dad would be proud. 

It is the night of Shikamaru's and Temari's wedding. Everything was beautiful, there were strings playing in the background, the ceremony was in fact not to boring at all. Kankuro led her down the Isle, Gaara had insisted on that. Everyone was seated and enjoying their meals when Kankuro got up on the stage and asked for everyone's attention.

"Oh no!" Temari gasped. She knew it. All those years of being horrible to Kankuro, he was going to get payback! She frowned, he wouldn't and if he did she would make sure that he would never forget it! Hell, she was scared!

"Hey"

Kankuro began.

Temari's face was full of fear, perhaps it was because deep down she knew her brother was quite like their father, non-forgiving at times. (At times!!) As well as handsome, in a devilish kind of way. Though offcourse she would never admit it. She grimaced thinking of all the stares that everyone gave the 'stranger' at the beginning of the wedding, and when they found out who he was, really, the people of konoha really did look like a pond full of Goldfish. She heard Kankuro keep talking, he adverted her gaze to her brother.

Kankuro was just looking around, he looked somewhat nervous.

"When I was six years old, I scoffed at my father when he said to me 'Never mind, because one day she's going to get married and move away. Then you will miss her.' I couldn't bring myself to believe it back then. Father told me that after Temari had forced me to play dress-up and smothered my face in make-up."

There was a pause, everyone was looking at him, and Temari continued to stare bewildered. Everyone had stifled a giggle or laugh at the mention of 'Temari's expedition'. Shikamaru lazily smiled and gently rubbed Temari's arm. Kankuro continued.

"That night when I went to say goodnight to Dad, I found him at his desk writing something. When I asked him what is was, he said that it was for Temari's wedding. I couldn't read very well so I didn't really take heed of what he was doing. But when Temari called me, and told me she was getting maried, I remembered that dad was writing something for this day. Dad was a man of very little words and when he did talk it was matter-of-fact and straight to the point. Anyway,"

Kankuro looked down, everything was silent.

"It took me two days to find this in fathers old documents in the attick. And as unlike my father as it could be, when I found it, It wasnt a speech or anything of the like, and well since dad isn't here with us anymore…here it is.

Temari was now very confused. What could her father possibly have done and when? She had never heard of him doing anything for her! When the lights dimmed Temari's mind went over time, drilling out all the things that her father could have done. How would he have known about this day anyway? The band started and to her amazement Kankuro walked up to them and took the microphone and began to sing. 'Wait! Kankuro has never sung!' Temari was about to ask a question when Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so troublesome"

"Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment of each other's face.

So much in love you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world."

Everyone was in a stunned silence. No one had ever thought that Kankuro could sing, let alone that he would sing in company such as this. Temari was to be frank gob-smacked.

"I was enough for her not long ago

I was her no. one she told me so

And she still means the world to me just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl.

Time changes everything life must go on.

And I'm not gonna stand in your way.

I loved her fist I held her first

And a place in my heart, will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep.

And I preyed that she'd find you someday

But its still hard to give her away

I loved her first.

How could that beautiful woman with you?

Be the same freckle-face kid that I knew

One that I read those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

I loved her first. I held her first

And in a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you some day

But its still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first.

The song finished. Everyone was silent… "Way to go!" Yelled Naruto. Sakura and Ino were awing, and had tears welling in their eyes. The house erupted in cheers. Then as unexpected as it was, everyone turned to look at Temari.

Temari?

Her head was hidden in her gloved arms. She lifted her head and let out a heart-felt sob, "Kankuro…" she smiled as only a sister could and every single girl in the room bust out in tears of happiness (Girls meaning: Sakura, Ino, Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee) the rest just sniffled. And smiled. The boys were amazed and silent after that, who knew, Kankuro could sing…And the chicks digged it! They all took mental notes to take singing lessons. When Lee and Gai burst out hugging each other.

Lee

Gai-Sensei

Lee

Gai-Sensei

Lee

Gai-Sensei

Lee

Gai-Sensei

Lee! Take a youthful note! To impress a lady a man must be able to sing!

Gai-Sensei only you could think of something so wonderful and youthfull!

Lee

Gai-Sensei

Lee

Gai-Sensei

Lee

Gai-Sensei

A sunset randomly appears as they run into it. Everyone sweat dropped.

------------------------------------

Later that night as Temari and Shikamaru were seeing of their guests, Temari spotted Kankuro out on the balcony. She walked over to him.

"Did dad…really write that for me?" she just had to know

"Yeah, well I altered it to present day"

"How much altering?"

"Look at the two of you dancing that way, Lost in the moment of each other's face.  
So much in love you're alone in this place, Like there's nobody else in the world.

Dad did pretty much all of it. Other then that"

"What about the background music?"

"That was mine and James, Leos and Jenna's (Made up friends) work of art!"

"Kankuro, I never knew you could sing." She said hitting him playfully on the arm. Just noticing that he was a head and a half taller than her. When did he get so big?

"Yeah well" He turned he tuned around put his headphones and walked away.

"Kankuro" Temari whispered.

"Temari? Time to go."

"Yeah it is" Shikamaru took her hand as they headed towards the limousine parked at the door. As the limo pulled away Temari turned to Shikamaru and said. "I…he grew up with me noticing." Shikamaru kissed her ear.

"Mmmhhmmm" She kissed him back.

Kankuro. My brother, a constant reminder of my father, Chubby Kanky-Pants is now a not so Chubby Kanky-Pants all grown up. Dad would be proud. She smiled. He really would.

Crappy ending yes I know but it's my sister's b-day and I gotta go. Anyways hope you liked. R&R. P.S. The song is by heartland, it's really beautiful. Cya.

SC


End file.
